darkerthanblackfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ayame
Ayame is a Japanese fashion designer and is introduced as of the main supporting protagonist of the series. Appearance History Personality Abilities *'Skilled Acrobat': When she told Eva Wayne that she wanted to become stronger initially she was trained rigorously in acrobatics, gymnastics and various maneuvers. Even after years, she state that she still trains hard in acrobatics, however, she has given her major emphasis on Ninja's version of acrobatics. *'Enhanced Reflexes': Her reflexes are instantaneous, so that she is able to dodge point-blank gunfire and out maneuver almost any opponent, no matter how well trained. *'Investigation': She has studied under experts in forensic science, law, behavioral science and criminology, learning methods both high-tech and old-school for tracking down criminals. She is a masterful lawyer and is known all over Japan for her skills with law. She has shown some skill as a detective, perhaps it is the effect of spending years with Eric. *'Peak Human Conditioning': Through continuous intense training she represents the greatest fighting weapon ever conceived. She possesses peak level strength, stamina, speed and agility comparable to the finest human athlete. **'Peak Human Strength': She possesses greater strength than most females of her height and build. On several occasions she has lifted over 280 lbs (twice her weight). *'Peak Human Speed': Ayame's martial art skills, expertise in fire arms and all other skills are so effective because of her amazing and almost blinding speed. On occasions she has proven to be superior to most Olympic gold medalists. Her speed allows her to strike at lightning fast speeds and she has out matched Eva and Venetia on various occasions. *'Master Martial Artist': Due to her life long training Ayame has a master level knowledge of all fighting arts known and unknown and continues to learn with every new opponent she faces. She was trained by her father , along with several other members of the League. She was originally a superb classed martial artist and was a master of Dragon Style Kung Fu, Hapkido, Jeet Kune Do and Shotokan Karate. She has been classified as a master martial artist, though the specific fighting arts she has mastered have never been revealed. Presumably, as a ninja, she is skilled in various Ninjutsu techniques such as Taijutsu and Kenpo. Even though she is known as a ninja and worked for R.E.C.O.N" as one, her fighting skills and techniques far surpass those of the average Ninja with special force training or Eva Wayne. Her skills have been said to not only rival those of a ninja grandmaster(10th Dan level black belt or above) but are potentially superior. She has also received additional training from Venetia Farina and Eric Wayne is also very well versed in the use of all Ninja weapons, stealth methods, silent movement, infiltration, concealment, escape & evasion, covert methods, Ninja espionage, and Ninja acrobatics. She has dedicated most of her time to improve her all over fighting ability. She has been taught by her father, the League, various private tutors, R.E.C.O.N, Venetia, Eva and finally Eric. The list of all her mastered forms are listed as: * Dragon Style Kung Fu. * Hapkido. * Jeet Kune Do. * Shotokan Karate. * Taijutsu. * Kenpo. * Ninjitsu. * Kendo. * Jujutsu. * Street Fighting. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): Ayame is schooled in all known and many unknown assassin techniques such as pressure points, killing techniques and stealth to name a few. *'Body Reading Ability': Ayame has the advanced ability to read body language enabling her to read what a person is thinking and tell what they are going to do next before they do it. She has been shown able to read opponents far faster than herself, along with non humans and even alien lifeforms once she is given a chance to learn their body language. This enables her to identify disguised and transformed people as well. *'Stealth': Due to her excessive training she is also a master of stealth. *'Biochemist': Ayame is very skilled in biochemistry. *'Expert Marksman': Ayame is an extremely accurate marksman skilled in sharpshooting and knife throwing. *'Firearms Master': Having been trained by Eric, Venetia, her father and The League, she has perfect aim when using every projectile and later, firearms. To increase his skill with firearms he went a step further than Eric on her journey around the world to learn from the masters how to kill a target with different types of guns. *'Psionic Immunity': Ayame has been shown to have an immunity to certain psionic attacks such as; mind reading, mental attacks, and telepathy because of her intense training. *'Panther Sense': Ayame could psychically sense the presence of Black Panther/Richard Castle. She could even pin point his exact location if he's within the range of 100 meters. *'Nervous System Control': Taught by Venetia, she can control her nervous system enabling her to deaden her body to physical pain, control her emotions, and even her bleeding rate. *'Escapologist': Taught by Eva, she is an excellent escape artist who escapes marginally better than both Emma and Dewei. Contractor Power *'Photokinesis': Her contract power is to manipulate light. Ayame can create, shape and manipulate visible light, commonly referred to simply as light, is electromagnetic radiation that is visible to the human eye, and is responsible for the sense of sight. Primary properties of visible light are intensity, propagation direction, frequency or wavelength spectrum, and polarisation, while its speed in a vacuum (299,792,458 meters per second) is one of the fundamental constants of nature. Visible light, as with all types of electromagnetic radiation (EMR), is experimentally found to always move at this speed in vacuum. In common with all types of EMR, visible light is emitted and absorbed in tiny "packets" called photons, and exhibits properties of both waves and particles. This property is referred to as the wave–particle duality. The study of light, known as optics, is an important research area in modern physics. She can create a field of absolute light that blinds the targets either temporarily or permanently and may also dull or even completely negate the other senses. She can potentially able to generate light so intense it can completely obliterate objects in its path without heat. She can also generate photons of light. Ayame can essentially absorb visible light or its partial wavelengths. She can cloak objects by creating darkness by absorbing light. Ayame can gain invisibility by absorbing the visible light. She can project a holographic copy of herself or another object/organism. The projected holograms will often only move as directed by her mind and can usually be dispersed by the slightest touch, as well as distort and fade if viewed from different angles. Obeisance: Her obeisance is crying over a long period of time after using her powers. Equipment Trivia Category:Contractor